but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar Island
Location''Material World (North-east of Zyreema)'' Inhabitants''- Skeletons (former human inhabitants) - Ghosts(former human inhabitants) - Vampires'' Affiliation''- Emperor Zarekos (ruler) - Dungeon Keepers'' Capital City''?'' The Home of The Avatar This Island to the north-east of the Zyreema is widely considered a Holy Land of sorts and, before it's fall, was considered one of the few locations in the world at least somewhat safe from the reach of Dungeon Keepers. It used to be home to the Temples of Virtue and the Heavens Gate Grand Cathedral, which were the biggest and most most important places of veneration of The Light for most of recorded history. Ruled of The Avatar himself, the Island was famous for the many Knights, Heroes and even Saints that were born or trained there. The Fall of Avatar Island and the Succession Wars Since The Avatar posed a constant threat to Dungeon Keepers everywhere, attempts on his life were not at all uncommon. And while some of those attempts were better then others, their sheer scale and complexity paled in comparison to the event that would be etched into history as The Fall of the Avatar Island. It was the Dungeon Keeper Mukrezar, famed as a Keeper of immense audacity and cunning, who persuaded or simply commanded other keepers to join him on an all-out assault on Avatar Island. Their combined force was larger then any that have laid siege to the island ever before, but mostly it were Mukrezar's unpredictable schemes and his disregard for the lives of his minions that earned him one surprising victory after the other. However, what the people of Avatar Island did not expect was the sheer scale of Mukrezars depravity and desire to destroy The Avatar. During the siege on the capital and after separating the Avatar from his Holy Mantle somehow, in a seemingly futile effort Mukrezar sent wave after wave to fall at the champions blade. But the entire battle was but a simple means to an end for the Dungeon Keeper. When his own forces along with the armies of The Light had sufficiently stained the earth, he consecrated the battlefield to Crowned Death – allowing the Dark God himself to drain the power from the Champion of Light. With The Avatar gone, the keeper alliance broke apart and in the occurring free-for-all everyone tried to establish his or her claim on the island. But the keepers themselves were betrayed by an unknown party and all the Underworld Portals on the Island were blocked from the other side, denying them access to fresh troops or supplies. The fight for dominance turned into one for survival. As a result of the skirmishes and the rush for the limited resources of the island and the quickly dwindling reserves of gold, the once vibrant and blessed island was soon reduced to a withering husk of it's former self, toxic to all forms of life. While a good percentage of the people of Avatar Island managed to evacuate before it was too late they not only lost their home but also their King. In the chaos that followed Mukrezar was confirmed to have been killed, but the body of the Avatar was never found and both were presumed dead - until the climax of the was on Avatar Island eleven years later when it was reveled that the Avatar had in fact been alive. Empire of Graves Up until recently Avatar Island had become overrun with the undead under the control of Dungeon Keeper Zarekos. As an area the size a town has been sanctified to the Dark God of Undeath almost every single person who lost their life in Mukrezar's decisive battle and the following War of Succession is now bound to it as a Skeleton, Ghost, Zombie or worse, all under the command of the self proclaimed Emperor-come-God. Of all the Dungeon Keepers who fought against the Avatar or clawed at each other in the subsequent succession war, only he remained. In his attempt to expand his power he has stripped the entire island of every single object of value he could find in order to fuel his remaining Dungeon Hearts. The Shining Concord Empire's sea blockade prevented anybody from leaving, or going to, the wasteland. This state lasted for 11 years until it was revealed that Zarekos was attempting to ascend to a Dark God and the combined forces of the League of Good Nations (with some unrelated Dungeon Keepers and a certain band of peculiar evildoers). Zarekos was defeated and slain within this conflict and Amadeus Peacenote once again regained his full power as the Avatar of The Light - but the scars of this period still remain and it will probably take decades to clear the land of stray undead and work to undo the corruption of the land so that the people of Avatar island can return to their former homeland. Category:Campaign World Category:Setting Category:Places Category:Evil Category:Dungeon Keepers